


Erotic candy canes and tender snuggles

by Bakir



Series: Candysnuggle Erotica [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakir/pseuds/Bakir
Summary: Sam Winchester thought he could finally get some sleep. This changes when a certain trickster with golden wings comes by.





	1. Salty candy cane.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for a SPN Christmas Advent Days 5 "Candy cane kisses" 2018

Sam lay in bed, an arm tucked underneath his head while the other held a book up for perfect in bed reading, The night was late but Sam just couldnt sleep, sometimes he had those nights. He shifted upwards against his pillow as his eyes grazed along the words. In an attempt to relax he had decided to read for pleasure and not research. The book he choose? Moby Dick a classic that he forgone since collage. He had just reached chapter five when he yawned perhaps he was finally getting tired he knew he needed it. He closed his book and set it on the nightstand beside him before turning off the light. He slipped down ready to get some much needed rest, He closed his eyes and with a deep sigh. ready to get some much needed rest, He closed his eyes and with a deep sigh. He was ready for bed....

Not 20 minutes later a woosh was sounded and golden feathers were occupying the room. Their owner grinned, the candy cane sticking out the side of his lips. He turned to see Sam sleeping. He was so sexy those toned muscled oh and the way his stupid hair flopped down against his shoulders. The archangel crawled onto the bed and rubbed a hand along that tall leg as he straddled the man. Sam grunted, as he lifted up his hand to rub across his semi annoyed face he knew that weight anywhere. 

 

"Why are you so annoying Gabriel" He questioned?"

The blond rolled his hips against Sam's crotch a cheeky smile on his lips as the candy cane was tended with his tongue, which was popped out to show off the fine point the candy now had.

"Oh come on Moose you know you missed me now let. Come on lets have a little late night fun."

Sam rolled his eyes. 

"We just saw each other yesterday we killed a shifter remember?" 

He turned his attention to the candy cane that was now being flaunted.

"Exactly Sam we killed that thing and actually if I am not mistaken I made the final bow. Now don't you think that gives me a right to a reward?" 

Gabe leaned in closer and presented the candy cane to Sam knowing full well he already had his eye on it.

"See this candy cane? Let me do what I did to it to your lushious cock." 

He licked his lips then rolled once more to grind on him. Sam sighed though he admitted that candy cane had been expertly transformed, really one could kill a demon with it. He clicked his tongue and moved himself so he was now in a sitting postion. 

"Gabe I'm not going to reward you." He confirmed 

This made blond pout, his wings drooped down in disappointment as he flopped down on Sam, his head rested on his chest. Then a large hand brushed along his feathers followed by a growl.

"I'm not going to reward a brat who isnt asking nicely," He revised. 

Gabriel grinned and licked his lips seductively

"I'm sorry Daddy please let me pleasure your cock with my tongue. Look how well I did on this candy cane." 

He ran his tongue along the candy cane his eyes locked on Sam's, while his hand traveled up to unzip the mans pants and undo that stupid button holding them closed 

"See? That is more like it Gabe." 

The archangel slipped down between his legs his hands tugging down on the fabric so his new treat could present itself. He used the curve of the candy cane to lift up the cock to his lips and give it a kiss to both the tip ofthe cock and the candy. Why not use the little prop after all? 

"Sam relaxed and crossed his arms underneath his head as his cock twitched at the attention it was now receiving, 

"Fuck..you can do better than that Gabe show Daddy who that wet mouth belongs to."

He gave the blond a smack on the ass before groping a cheek and slipping his fingers in the back pocket. The blonde moaned at the slap, he twisted the candy cane around so it now was pressed with Sam's growing cock. He opened his mouth wide and lowered his face down to take both treats into his mouth, That is until he felt that sudden slap. He moaned his wings shivering in turn at the attention as he merely crushed the candy cane in his hand. Gabe lowered himself back down and was ready to prove his worth he wiggled some and licked his lips before bowing back down to take in his treats, Sam however was not impressed. He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked the other away from the prize. 

"Why are you still dressed? I expected you to be fully naked by now." He sighed. "I have to punish you you have to learn." 

The blonde gasped as he was torn away, his mouth watering at the mere thought of being able to taste Sam's shaft. 

"Please Daddy I love you so much I can be a good boy." 

He emphasised by pulling his shirt over his head and his jeans and underwear from his legs to both be tossed to the cold ground. Sam loosened the hold on the hair to a soft entanglement to stroke through the soft wheat. 

"I love you too Gabe and thats why I must punish you Im sure you understand."

Gabriel let a soft moan escape his lips, his own cock twitched at the demanding control. He nodded, nibbling on his lower lip. 

"I understand Daddy." His voice sultry, layered in lust.

"Good boy now finish your job the punishment will come later." 

The blonde lowered his head down between Sam's crotch once more. He kissed along the shaft of both the candy cane and the large member before parting his lips and taken them both back into his mouth. Sam arched his back, moaning at the warm feeling it sent his body. His fingers brushed through the golden locks as he pressed down on the man's head so he would take in his full length. His eyes fluttered down to half mast and he glanced down to watch Gabriel work. 

"You have such a pretty mouth Gabe. Does my cock taste better than that candy cane?" Moaned out.

Golden wings tensed up when his head was pushed down, forcing him to swallow the shaft down his throat. His tongue rubbing the underside of the shaft, it felt like velvet in his mouth. He nodded the best he could to show that yes the taste of his cock far outshined the candy. He let out a low moan as his cheeks burned, his cock now at full attention which he rubbed against the bedding for simulation. 

The larger man grumbled out a deep moan, his body flushed with exotic heat from the expert mouth tending to his swollen manhood. He lifted up his free hand to give the archangel a snack to his unprotected ass. 

"You like submitting to be don't you?" 

He smirked at his words and bucked his hips, thrusting into that mouth. The blonde moaned out in agreement, his rock hard cock leaking pre onto the sheets in response to the salty and sweet of the combined tastes. He could feel Sam's manhood swelling he knew he was getting ready to explode. He locked lips tight around and bobbed his head in tune with the man's thrusts as he continued to grind on the sheets to get himself off. As excepted Sam soon shuddered and with one last hard thrust he gagged Gabriel completely, letting his balls rest on the man's nose as he spilled his seed into his mouth with a guff moan. The blonde closed his eyes tightly as she swallowed down the seed mixed with the juices of the melting candy cane. Finally he lifted his head, a thing line of seed fall down the corner of his lips as he grinned.

"That was was great Moose.

He stuck the cum coated candy cane back in his mouth to enjoy even more of the taste as reached to his own cock. Sam stopped him with a command.

"It's time for your punishment Gabe. No release for you." 

The blonde pouted and let go of his own shaft, it twitched it desperately wanted that release. 

"Pretty please Daddy I promise next time to be good."

He straddled in the man's lap and rocked his cheeks between Sam's still hard shaft groaning as he did. Sam let out stuttered moan, his eyes narrowed before he gripped tight on Gabriel's hips and slammed him down on his length. His moan grew, rolling his hips inside the trickster. Gabe gasped out in a mix of pain and pleasure at being stuff so suddenly. His wings fluttered in approval. The angel rolled himself to feel the full length inside him, as more pre leaked from his own tip.

"Be good for me Gabe." 

To be continued in part 2


	2. A ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just continuing the smex. This chapter is very short

He rocked himself, twisting on that cock when feeling it repeatedly his his prostate. Gabriel felt a shock of delight with each buck of Sam's hips. He couldnt help but let a series of moans escape his breath. Sam in turn reached forward to grasp the trickster's stiff manhood in his rough hand. He began to stroke him at a rather swift pace. 

"How does that feel Gabe?" 

The archangel groaned out the feeling was incredible but his mind was so deep in pleasure all he could do was cry out in response. The Winchester lifted hand up to give the other another slap to Gabe's poor ass. By now his hand seemed to be a permanent artwork on Gabe not that the Trickster would mind any, As Sam continued to thrust deeply into his lover pre began to leak from his tip. He gripped the cock in his hand tighter stroking him in tune to his thrust no way was he going to finish before him. Of course Gabriel whined at the extra attention, his own tip began to leak pre as he ran his hands down the toned muscles of Sam's godlike chest, He made it a point to dig just a tad deeper around his nipples.

They were both getting close to the point of no return and they could tell. Sam hammered upwards as Gabriel rode. Their minds in synch to what they both wanted. Soon they both moaned out in a rush of undocumented sensations, An ocean of Sam's seed completely filled Gabe's insides and at the same time the archangel painted Sam's chest white with cum. Gabe collasped as, he was spent and with no regrets. Sam brushed through his lover's hair as he laid back down and pulled him in so he could be resting against his chest.

"That was... wonderful." Sam expressed.

Gabe gave a sly smirk. "I know right?"


End file.
